annual Paint ball fight With the SEALS
by fiveOFan
Summary: Hawaii five 0  issued a challenge and that challenge was to write a Birthday story for Steve McGarrett. This is my answer to that challenge hope you enjoy and I love to hear what you thought of the story.
1. Computers and logings

Steve walking in to Headquarters he sees Kono leading over the smart-table over looking at some information.

"Morning Kono, what you got?" he ask as he walked up to her.

"Morning Boss, it the log in for the computers, something dose not add up" she tell him.

Last night Steve had asked Chin and Kono to looking to Logging of the computers at the office after he found that his laptop was left on when he remember turning it off. He even asked Danny who was in the room with him at the time when he turned it off.

"What does not add up" he asked.

"The computer was logging in with your ID and password fourteen times last year and five time at beginning of this year when you out off the office. I checked with the security tapes to make sure of the times" Kono said

"Who was it" he asked

"Jenna Kaye" She told him

"Where is Chin" he asked

"In your office update your security on your laptop, any one try to access from outside will get a shock" She said with smile.

He nodded his head and said "Team meeting now before Lori gets here" he said.

He and Kono walked in to his office to find Danny and Chin.

"Morning Boss" Chin said

"Chin, Danny how was dinner" he said greeted them.

"Dinner was good it was great" Danny said smiling.

Danny had dinner with Gabby last night they have been dating for two months now.

"It look like it was Catherine that access your laptop and from logging I can tell you that she was looking in to hotels on the main land for second weekend of March" Chin said

"That this weekend" Kono point out

"I talked to her, she said she told you about it and that she put the laptop to sleep when was done" Danny add.

"So I pulled the security tape and it look like Lori as access your file from your laptop" Chin add

"Same file was access from smart-table nineteen times by Janna Kaye" Kono said.

"We know why she did it right and Lori did tell you that she pulled your file at the café yesterday so here my question why is Catherine looking in to hotel in the mainland for the second weekend of March" Danny asked.

"Yeah Boss isn't that…." She never got to finish Steve silenced her with a look.

"Chin issue everyone new ID and password including Catherine as she will be our unofficial liaison to the navy" Steve told.

"Already on it Boss" he said.

"One more thing, Lori is not to know about my relationship with Catherine it is none of her business" Steve said and other nodded.

"do this have anything to do with what she said at crime scene this pass Halloween" Danny asked

"Yeah, if she don't want to share her personal life with us why the hell should be share with her" Kono asked

"this more than that Danny, That night I got the impression that she does not want to be part of this family if that want she want that what she get" Chin said

Steve talked out of his office toward the smart-table with Danny right behind him.

"You ever answer my question Steven" Danny asked.

The two heard the front door open and both turned to see Lori walk in. she look like she had not sleep all night. Her hair was up in ponytail and she was wearing light blue jeans and orange polo shirt. Kono and Chin walked out of Steve office.

"Good you're here" Chin told Lori.

"Team Meet" was all Steve said

They all were around the Smart-Table. Steve look around that everyone his team mates he trusted Danny, Chin and Kono and after what he was told this morning he had he uncertain of Lori.

"Yesterday morning I noted that my laptop was turn on and I know I turn thing off the night before. So I asked Chin to issue everyone a new ID and password. I asked Chin and Kono to looking to computer logging and they found out few thing that would had saved us all some grief if we had that knowledge few month ago." Steve started and looked Danny, Kono, Chin and his eyes fell on Lori.

"I asked two friends to come by late today to give all our computers high level of inscription to keep them secure from hackers internal and external" he added.

"Internal" asked Danny

"HPD, IA, CIA how many dirty cops have come across and only could pinpoint one and external would be internet hackers, Drug Cartels who looking for information on case we are working on Danny before you ask" Steve said.

The other nodded their heads in agreement.

"Chin" Steve hand the floor to his friend.

Chin hand everyone a little paces of paper with their new ID and password. He hand Steve tow, one for him and one for Catherine with little note attached. Steve noted what Chin as done with his and Catherine passwords it had made him smile. The note that was attached your dad once called you for bulling your sister bully.

"Memories this and then burn it" Chin said.

"Everyone seems to be up to date with paper work for ones" Danny said looking at Steve.

"Because of the change that are been done to the computer systems today we are going have to work old school style if we get case" Kono said.

"Kono and I will work with the Steve friends on updating the computer systems while Danny and Lori have the day off but you will be on call if we get case. What are you going to be doing Steve" Chin asked

Steve smiled at Chin with known look.

"Lori you have day at spar which is book under your name at Hilton, it came with the room and I not spar kind of guy" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny, I see you all tomorrow if we don't get case that is" Lori said and left.

"Where my spar day brother" Kono asked Danny

After make sure that Lori was out of ear shot he said "could come up with anything else to get her out of the room, I was going to give booking to Gabby" Danny said.

Kono nodded her head in understanding.

Few mints later two Navy officers walked in hold two laptop baggers. They were dressed in camouflage blue and name on the uniforms say Jacks and Rollins only the two navy personal were male.

"Guys this William Jacks LT Bradley Jacks younger brother who can't wait to follow his brother foot step in to the Seals and this young man is LT Rollins Twin James they are from Navy Inelegant base at Pearl, this is LT Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua and my partner Det. Danny Williams " Steve said clamping his hand on Rollins shoulder.

The two Navy personal nodded their heads at the others.

"Catherine brother, are you two close" Danny asked

"Yeah be Twin you don't really have say in it" James said.

"Tell us something about Catherine and Steve that we don't know" Danny asked.

"One topic that my sister and I would ever talk about it our relationships with our other half, sorry Danny can't tell you anything course I don't know" he said with smile.

"James you can start with my computer and laptop in there" Steve said pointing to his office.

"Come on William we start with Office Weston computer and laptop" Kono said

"Will just call me Will" William Jacks said

"Office Weston Lori Weston former homeland security" James asked

"Yeah that her Why" Chin said

"You want to know something about my sister Det. Williams" he asked

"Yap" Danny said

"She can't stand Office Weston after meet her at back tie dinner she called Weston a fake and floozy" James said

"No can her other half, but he has no choice in matter" Danny said

"He not only one" Kono said and share a look with her cousin.

"After what we found about her this morning I know that Catherine other half don't trust Office Weston not that he ever did to start with and he not along" Chin said.

James and Steve walking to his office and mean while Kono and William worked on the Lori computer and laptop while Chin worked on the Smart-table with Danny who was waiting for three o'clock so he can get start on his weekend with his daughter.

"You don't trust Weston" James asked

"Access my laptop here in my office and she does not want to share her personal life with the team" Steve said

"Everyone entitle to have personal life Steve" James said

"I know that not what I mean" Steve told James

"What do you mean" he asked

"This passed Halloween we had case she turn up at scene in costume she change before Danny and I got to scene and she did not want tell us what her costume was" Steve said

"I personal don't think anything wrong with tell anyone what the costume was" James said

"Danny asked her if she was wonder woman when she said no he asked if she was sluttish wonder woman. She said stop it Danno, she called him Danno only Danny's daughter get to call them that, I mean it father and daughter thing." Steve said

"I imagine that Danny was not to happy with that" James asked

"You can say that again" Steve said with smile reliving the memory.

Before long they were done with Steve's office and moved on to Chin while Kono and Will moved on the Danny's office. Last office they did was Danny's and then they moved on the smart-table. By three O'clock they were done with in the office and Danny bit them farewell and went to pick up his daughter. Steve send Chin and Kono home for some down time with the family and he told them that if anyone was looking for him he be at the base and that he would be see anyone until Monday morning as he going to the mainland for the weekend plus he have his phone with him if they need to get in touch with him.

Steve pulled in to the parking lot at the base. He got out of the jeep and walked towards that north building where the Intelligence center was local. He had a request to make from Rear Admiral who was in-charge of Pearl Harbor Navy Base. After his talk with the RADM Schaffran he walked over to where LCDR White and CDR Gutches was training Seal team six.

"Joe you getting soft in your old age" Steve said as he talked up to the Commanders.

"Why don't get in there show these girls how is done" Joe said.

"You know me Joe I am seal not a fish" Steve said which get him smile from the two commanders.

"What does that mean" asked one of young seals.

"It means that commander McGarrett would take this train in the deeps of ocean not pool, now get back in there" said CDR Gutches.

"I just came get you so we could make our ride to Pendleton for our annual Paint ball fight this year it in Los Angeles" he told Joe.

"That sound like fun" CDR Gutches said

"Every year for March 10 as long as we not on mission we get together somewhere in world Navy Seal style Paint ball fight look like this year it is in Los Angeles" Joe told Wade.

"Why Los Angeles" Wade asked

"Sam's turn to host and he is base in Los Angeles" Steve said"

Steve was looking forward to this weekend with his Seal team and Catherine and his sister who play Dirty.


	2. C130 Hercules

Walking on the airfields where Catherine was waiting for them. They were about get on a C-130 Hercules which would take them to Pendleton base.

Catherine asked "what did you tell your team"

Steve just smile at her, his eyes laughed at her. He pulled her in to hug and kissed her forehead.

Catherine shock her head at his antics he did not tell his team why he was going only that he had something to take care of this weekend at Navy base in California. That was would explain why Steve was wearing his camouflage it would give the team the impressing that he was going to do his weekly reserves drills which tell Joe that he does not trust someone on the team and he had good idea who.

Joe had been told by Catherine what she think about the new member of the Steve team one Office Weston. When Joe told Catherine about how she had come to North Korea to save Steve Catherine had responded by say that floozy only help to save Steve so that she can score points with Steve in order to get in to his pants.

On board the Hercules the three of them had talk about the out come of the past years of Paint ball fights.

Joe asked "you remember 2006 Sam and Catherine were the last two standing that year"

Steve said "at one point I thought Sam would win he had you cornered but then you had A's to play and boy you got him good" Steve smiled at the memory.

Catherine said "what about 2004 you and Dull-frog were the last two Sam was so mad that Bull-frog got the better him"

Joe said "ho Sam was on the side yell at you get him, what did he say"

Catherine said "you get him L.T, he had better look like a bloody rainbow at the end day" she laughed

Steve said "if I was in Sam shoes I would have been lot worse than that, it was cheep shot that took Sam out, Shot in back I have say I really enjoyed playing mind game with Nick that year"

Catherine said "I remember 2008 you up against your sister, that was fun watch you're sister won that year, both of you gave it your all" she smiled at him.

Steve said "I ran out of Paint balls to shoot"

Joe said "you think been your birthday that she could have let you win"

Steve said "that not the McGarrett way, you play to win and never give up"

Steve smiled and adds "2003 was good year for you Joe, I remember well how you out gun everyone"

Joe said "it was good year all around, that year every mission that I want on want as planed all but the exit"

Catherine said "I had you covered Joe that year all your calls came to me"

Joe said "yeah I remember hear you voice in my ear and then I knew we get out alive even if it was not in one piece, that one year I never forget I did not lost anyone of my men that year it was good year"

Steve said "any mission that you don't loss men is good mission"

Catherine said "2003 was good year all around, with Mark and Soil got back to active duty after 2001" she shivered at the memory.

Steve pulled her to him, it was one day that he would like to forget like many others Catherine and he had been breaded alive but broth were every lucky to walked way while so many lost their lives at the twin towers and Pentagon.

Joe said "ok let try getting some shut eye"

Steve nodded his head and the three of them closed there eyes, which was not good idea. Steve closed his eyes and his minded run back to that day, September eleven 2001 he had been signed to Pentagon long with Catherine, Mark and Soil, that day had start of the as any other. Steve had arrived at Pentagon at five in the morning due to the fact he could not sleep and he did not see the point going beck to sleep for half hour. He was reviewing the Intel that had come cross him when the others had turned up around six in morning. The four of them had been deep in to their work when they heard bang and before they could do anything the roof had come down on top of them. Steve was trapped with no room to move. It had taken close to eighteen hours to get them out. Catherine and he had been lucky due to the fact that Steve had seen the roof come down and he had pulled Catherine and himself under the medal table. The two of them only had mild concussion and some Lacerations some of them needed stitches.

Mark and Soil was not so lucky, Soil had opened fracture his right Ulna Soil's respiratory it was Bradypnea. Steve never felt so helpless since he was sixteen when his mother had pass way. He hated it, hated that fact that he could not help Soil or anyone of them.

He moved his head around but he could not see anything in the dark it was pitch black, he heard unbearable scream coming from his left and from the voice he could tell it was Mark and when it Screaming stopped Steve knew that Mark had lost consciousness most like due to the Blood lost or the pain. Steve had hope it was the later and Steve could tell by that sound around him that Mark was pinned down under part of the roof due to this Mark had Comminute fracture to his left Tibia it was then that Steve who has not prays since his mother passing was now praying for his friends lives.

Something had wakened him, he reluctantly slowly opened his eyes to find Catherine head resting on his shoulder. Joe was sleep in his sit with his head resting against boxers that was been delivered to Pendleton. Not wanting to wake Catherine looked around the plane and not finding anything out of place he looked towards the cockpit anything seem out of place.

He had been sleeping for pass four hours which was unusual for him a specially when he was on boarded an aircraft. Joe shot up right with wide eyes and looked around the aircraft. He ran his hand over his face and let out a breath he was holding. The sound had course Catherine to wake from her slumber too. The three of them starched there legs and walked around the plane. It was only two more hours before they reached Pendleton.

Catherine took out one of her books while Steve and Joe want to talk to the pilot to give themselves a peace of mind.

Steve asked "how is everything"

Pilot said "everything good sir we will be come over Los Angeles in hour and half sir"

Joe said "it look like Blue skis"

Pilot replied "yes sir, clear blue skis, let hope it stay that way all weekend"

Steve said "I hope so, I have big plan for this weekend"

Before they knew it they was make the final porch to Pendleton and they told to take they sits.


	3. LA

The three of them had gab they belonging and walked out of Hercules and the first thing they all see that a black hummer with Sam leading against it with his arms cross over his chest and other man talking about something, it look like they were have discussion about something and Sam smile shakes his head at the other man.

"Hanna I told you that they was no need to pick us up" Steve said

"Yeah right, likely not McGarrett my wife and my daughter will have me in dog house if I don't bring you three around for dinner" He said

Steve smiled at his old friend and Sam given him a man-hug. Sam then Kiss Catherine check and given his Seal training officer one handed hug.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Commander Joe white and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins this is my Partner Special Agent G Callen" same said.

They shock hands and loaded up the hummer.

"Take us to our hotel and give us chance to change first" Joe said

"No can do sir I have orders from my wife that there are two spare rooms with your names on them" Sam said.

"I knew booking the hotel rooms was waste of time" Catherine said

"Let go" Stave said has he smile and shake his head.

"I hope my room is on the other side of the house from this two's room Sam" Joe said

Catherine and Steve both blush nice shade of pink, it was unfortunate that Joe had been the room next door in the small motel two years ago in England of all places. Catherine had not been quiet about her and Steve nightly actives which had kept Joe up most of the night.

"I remember Christmas of 04 when you and your second wife kept me up all night with your nightly actives went I was visiting you for Christmas Joe" Steve said.

It was Joe to turn to blush and Steve knew that he was in for it tomorrow for that little comment. He was look forward to the paint ball Fight and chance to even the score with Ted for last year he had something special planed for Ted this year.

"I got to make call" Steve told them and pulled out his Cell.

"Danny, who there with you" he asked. "Where is Lori" he asked and add "I see how are you got to pay for it all" he asked and whatever Danny had said had make Steve smile.

"Put me on speaker and I am going put you on speaker phone" he said.

"Yeah Boss" a female voice said

"Yeah Kono, Chin" Steve said

"How is your training" Danny asked

"This not business Danny it personal trip" Steve told him

"You not have party without inviting us are you boss" Chin asked

"What Party, I get to shoot people and blow things up does that sound like party to you, Chin" he asked

"That may not be what we call party but that sound like Super Seal idea of party to me" Danny said

"Danny right Boss" Kono said

That got a laugh from all them.

Steve laughed and Joe said "they know you so well"

"Joe you make sure that Boss man come back in one piece" Chin asked

"I try but you know how Steve is" Joe said

"He come home it one piece but he will be little black-and-blue" Catherine said

"We all will be black and blue when this weekend is done" Joe said

"Ok, the resin I called is to let you know that I am turn off my phone and if you need to get in contact with me give Joe or Catherine a call" Steve said.

After little while he turn off his phone and put it in to Catherin handbag.

"Sam what layout for tomorrow" He asked

"We are suing the training filed here at Pendleton and this year the start is little different" Sam said.

"Please explain Sam" Steve said

"I want to teach Kensi partner Det. Deeks a lesson about respecting women" Sam said

"SO what the plan" Joe asked

"LAPD will be one group and Deeks will lead it, Catherine Will lead NI which group two, Kensi Will lead NCIS which will be group three and Group four will be Seals and you lead us Steve" Sam said

"We will talk later Sam" Steve said with little smile on his face.

"I see the wheels turn in your head you have thing plan for someone who" Catherine asked

Steve smile look at Catherine tell her about Ted Smith and his shape ear picked up on little Conversation between Ted and Nick two years ago about Mrs. Wilson's assets with David passing way last year in Koran I had made a promised to David that day that intend to keep he smiled.

"Never got hold of Nick, I try every number I have for him" Sam said

"He dead, he was killing in Hawaii last year, he fell victim to the devils money, he come after me and my team. He didn't give me any choice he was kill by my hands at beach behind my house last year" Steve said he could keep his emotions at bay.

Catherine give Steve's knee a light squeeze for comforted.

"He turned his back on his country and his men he got what was come to him" Joe said

"Joe right Steve" Sam said

"Still don't make it easy" Steve told them

"Yeah I know" Sam said

"You remember Michael Saleh he and I were under cover in Sudan when he was made he want back uncover after he was exposed to Radiation" Sam said

"Did done his wife have baby few months ago" Steve asked

"Yeah baby boy only four months old" Sam said

"You have to tell him about Michael as he grows up" Steve said

"His wife Nicole will be there tonight for dinner" Sam said

"When you seal get to together they intend to forget they others friends" Catherine said to Callen.

"I don't mind it not every day that Sam talk someone ear off" Callen said

"No it a seal thing again, it like they only talk to one other and they loss they tongue whenever they around outsiders, taken from someone who been around them on and off duty" Catherine said.

Callen laughed and said "I always thought it just Sam".

"No way, they all the same with every Seal I come cross they just shy away from outsiders unless your woman that is" Catherine said which got a laughed out everyone.

Walk in to the two the house Steve never had chance to put his bag down before a fourteen year girl threw herself at him yell "uncle Steve". He caught her just had she hit his chest as her arm around his neck. He kissed her forehead and place her back on her feet and she was out his hands and found herself been hugged by her aunty Catherine.

"You can show uncle Steve and aunt Catherine to their room so they can freshen up after their long plane raid while I show Joe to his room" Sam asked his daughter

"Ok daddy, this way please" she said and lead them to their room.

Ten mints later Catherine and Steve made their way down to the Kitchen where group had gathered, Steve kiss Elise Hanna Sam mother in cheek.

"How are you mother Hanna" he asked

"Steven I been good dear, now tell me have you asked that young lady of your to marry you yet" She asked

"Mother Hanna" was all he said only to make her laugh in return.

Catherine had gone to help Sam wife and taken Steve to mate the other two team members.

"Steve This DET Marty Deeks, Deeks this Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett" Sam said. Steve shakes and don't really know what to say to him.

Catherine came over and hand bottle of beer to Steve.

"Mahalo Cath" Steve said

"And who this lovely Lady" Deeks said smiling

"Deeks really what did tell you" Sam said

"I am Deeks, Marty Deeks and you are" he asked flashing her one of his wining smiles.

"Ok Shaggy get it step back" Joe said

Steve looks so relaxed like he knew that Deeks did have opportunity with Catherine and from the look on Catherine he was right.

"Shaggy dilly baby" he said to Catherine

"Ho'okamali'i" Catherine said which got a laugh out Joe and Steve.

"I was thinking more in line of Scooby Doo" Joe said

Catherine added "look kid I want you listen I am only good to say this once so listen up, I like men not boys who think there are a man"

"Ouch" Callen said

"I can be man when it call for" Deeks said

"I am Navy Intel kid not one of your no brainless Floozies that you have one night stay with" Catherine said

"Do yourself a favor Shaggy, Her uncle is the secretary of Defenses, her grandfather is Admiral in Navy and her father a captain in navy" Sam said

"Don't forget five bother, four who are all Seals one in Navy Intel" Joe added

"You keep going and you will not be able to step foot in Hawaii" Catherine told him

"Why is that" he asked

"There on where in Hawaii that you would be safe" Joe add

"I don't know I am Cop I have gun" he said

"That will not help you if you make my boyfriend mad, he is a seal with Immunity and means in the state of Hawaii" She told him

"Deeks" Kensi said

"Catherine this agent Kensi Blye Joe God-daughter" Steve told her

"Nice to meet you" Catherine said shake her hand.

Just then Sam's wife just told them that food was service. Steve had chance to talk to Michael wife during dinner. It had gone without incident.


	4. Happy Birthday steve

The next day, Steve and Catherine got wake up by a call from her family who wanted to wish Steve for his Birthday which has become a yearly occurs.

"Morning daddy" Catherine said in to the phone, "he right here hold on mint dad" she said hand the phone over to Steve.

"Morning sir" Steve said in to the phone. "Thank you sir" smiled and listen to her family just wish him as they do every year. The four of Catherine's brothers start to sing ho his jolly good fellow "Thank you guys, Mrs. Rollins, yes ma'am, thank you ma'am, ofcourse ma'am, we had them cookies last night ma'am everyone dig in to them as if there was no tomorrow" after while the phone was handed back to her and she had talk to her family who they would been see in few weeks for her birthday on board the Enterprise which also have become a yearly occurs.

The two walked down to the kitchen where Joe and Sam were others had left for the day.

"Morning" they all said together at the same time.

After breakfast they head over to Pendleton and on the way they picked up Merry Ann McGarrett.

"Happy Birthday Steve" she said as she got in to van.

"Mahalo sis" he said

One they arrived at the base where the groups all were waiting for them.

"Navy Intel with me" Catherine said and walk to the far end of the training filed.

"Deeks is going lead LAPD" Sam said

"Come boys lets go, we have to win this or take out NCIS group or I never hear the end of it" Deeks said he took the group way from the others.

"NCIS let go, even if we loses today we will not loses to LAPD" Kensi said and she took them way form the Seals.

"Ok Steve what the plan" Joe asked

"Let silt up Joe you take half and I take other half and we enter the maze from the back and front and take out anyone who get in our way we will not be taken position until the last group had entered the maze" Steve said

"Like tactical attack" Jack Rollins Catherine older brother had said

"Yes and with no eyes on us we should have upper hand against the LAPD, however NCIS and Navy Intel likely guess that we will split as they all come from military background" Steve add.

Steve smiled looked around his team see that it was the same team that he and Joe took in to Bosnia to rescue Sam his eyes lit up like Christmas tree. He looked at Joe and said "Bosnia rescue mission"

Joe nodded his head and smiled has he then turned to Sam and said "Shoot to Kill take no prisoners we get out alive at any cost to the other groups".

Sam had everyone folder when names and information they need to know to outsmart the other groups. Their all read threw the information and got to know the other groups will.

The Seal geared up and putting on the face paint and ear prices in for communication armed themselves with paint balls, they guns lorded and ready to go as we as balloons which were wives as hand-grenades and long log like balloons which were wives as explosives. Sam and Steve have talked every early this morning and come up with plan to take out the NCIS group and Navy Intel they were the many threat. They were counting in NCIS to take out LAPD and knew Kensi would not let her team go down to Local law-informants.

"Everyone listen up my name is Admiral Mark Smith I am the referee for this year. First part of this paint ball fight is going to be in the Maze which is going to be four groups that are playing against one another. The group one is LAPD leaded by Det Deeks, group two is NCIS leaded by agent Kensi Blye, Group three is Navy Intel leaded by Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and the final group navy Seals leaded by the Birthday boy Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett" ADM Smith said

"The rules are you got half hour to take out as any of the targets as you can and when you get fatal shoot you are out, a fatal shoot must be to the upper torso no head shoots, If you get hit on leg and you may take as many of targets you can before they take you out and when you get hit with that fatal shoot you lay on the floor at which point if I hear one sound one word out of dead your team is disqualified do I make myself clear" ADM Smith asked and everyone of the navy personal call out "sir yes sir".

ADM Smith said "I did not hear the LAPD officers, do I make myself clear" and all police officers said "yes sir".

ADM smith adds "good, take you place NCIS and LAPD will head in to the maze and set up first. Miss McGarrett you will play on the NCIS team as they are one short. You got five mints to set up starting now" when five mints was up ADM smith said ok Navy Intel you got in next you got five mints to take as many of NCIS and LAPD out or set up. It is up to your leader as to what you do"

Steve gapped more ammo finding room on his person for some more. When the ADM smith is said "Ok Seals you time is up you many go in to the maze and good luck"

The seals entered the Maze and they blended in trees as they make their way in to the maze they disconnect the changers that Navy Intel, NCIS and LAPD had set. They worked at unit has the advanced in to the maze from broths side take out Navy Intel and NCIS as they worked through the maze. Joe half of the Seals came up on LAPD from the back. When NSIC frost them to turn tail and run they ran in to one half of the Seal team who made quick work of LAPD most of NSIC. It was Steve half of the seal that come up against Navy Intel just like Steve had said Navy Intel was ready for them and had Guess that they would split up. Just has the fight been getting interesting ADM smith called "times up everyone weapons down".

ARM Smith announced "at the end of around one we have just two LAPD officers Det Deeks and Officer Nelly well done to broth of you for getting in to around two. From NICS we have tow left one Agent Kensi Blye and Miss Merry Ann McGarrett who is just civilian with not law-informant training or military training. From the Navy Intel Group we have three CPO Nil McGee, Lt Catherine Rollins and CDR Richard Wainwright. Final we have the Seal who left with LTCDR Joe White, LT Jack Rollins, CDR Mark Wade, Agent Sam Hanna, TL Gary Nil and the birthday boy LTCDR Steven J McGarrett".

ARM said "As they said in Show Biz take five, we start around two shortly"

"I was hoping Agent Ted would make it to around two I had special planed for Ted" Steve said

"Sorry Steve, he step on paint mind, it would have hurt like hell" Sam said

"Oh well there always next year" Joe tells him.

"Deeks is mine" Merry said to the Navy personal.

"Just make sure you take him out with excessive force" Sam said

"What did he do Sam to get on you bad side" Steve asked

"You saw him last night, he hit on my sister at bar took her home and the phone number he give her did not exist" Sam told them

"Merry take him out fast with one clean shoot, come from civilian it would be good way to humiliate him in front of LAPD who will not let him forget it any time soon" Steve said.

Merry nodded her head at him which course the others around them laugh as they have seen firsthand what Merry was could do.

As they waited for around two to start the remaining Seal were getting head start as they were rearming themselves, reapplying the face paint and imprinting outlay of the Jungle in to their brain by going over the map.

The seal were already on their way to their dictation, they were taken in individuals transport vehicles deeps of the Jungle. The playing arena was going give the navy personal the upper-hand over the civilians.

ARM then said "around two is normal played out in Steve favorite arena in deeps of the ocean but has we have civilians with us this year for this reason around two will be played in the jungle and around two is individuals around. I give you five mints to set up and geared up then each of you be taken in to the jungle where you are on your own from there on in when you are give the fatal shoot you are to hit the red button on your wrist bands then a vehicle will come to get you and bring you back to base camp. For love of god do not move away from the place you have been shoot as precaution because battery in your wrist bands only last for an hour at most".

Steve found nice area up in rangers in middle of jungle. It was defendable with the view of trail that leads to the lake. Steve set up paint minds and trip wires around the camp site. He knew from the past years that only the seal will be able to buy pass his traps and he knew they will come after him for which he had planned to sit back and watch as the seals be taken out by each other only then would he take the last seal out insuring that he would be the last seal standing.

He also knew that Catherine and his sister will be expecting these little traps from him and other seals and H would sit back and watch as his sister take out Deeks, even thro he would like to see Catherine get the best of him for last night. He knew if it continued that Catherine was like to deck him one and so he told himself that he was going to have little talk to Deeks.

After reading Kensi file he knew that she had grown up on military bases for fifteen years plus her training she had from NCIS would make a great opponent to go up against what he did not know was just what kind of background cheek she may have done on him.

Steve made camp up high in tree branch and he watched the action below him. He could see Joe come on his camp side from left said of range. Joe easily by passed his two trip wires that he had set up in 10 miles west of his camp. He heard one of his trap go off 5 clicks east of his camp he turned his head to see who had tip it off and there was Office Nelly on group covered head to toe in paint. He watched as office Nelly hit his red button and look at the paint mind that he had set off, Steve smiled it one of LAPD paint mind that he had discontented and taken for scorned half of this fight. Steve could see motorbike head toward the Office Nelly he thought to himself one office out one to go and his all you're my dear sister.

Steve turn his attention back on Joe who was slow making his was to Steve's camp site. Steve saw movement three clicks from Joe's position it was CDR Wade and less than two miles behind Sam was CPO McGee from Navy Intel, CPO McGee was using Sam's foot steps to make his way through Steve set traps. Steve thinks to himself that CPO McGee was going up rank fast in Navy Intel. He watch as three seals made their way to the tree line Sam stopped as he spotted CRD Wade just has he was taken shoot at Joe so Sam took aimed his gun at his commanding officer and waited for him to take Joe out. After Joe was shoot twice in the chest Sam took CRD wade out of the game with shoot to chest.

Steve saw he chance to take Sam out and so he took the shoot as he knew that he was out of range to CPO McGee who was out of his range too. With Sam out of game that only left tree seals himself, LT Jack Rollins and LT Nil. Steve sidled down tree and makes his way to his secondary watch tower. Just has he reach his top branch he heard big bang which set of chain reaction of paint minds that he had set around his fake camp. He looked toward the camp found the hold camp side covered in paint and there was a colorful LT McGee standing in the middle of his camp. Steve wished he had a camera at this point it would have made great addition to his album.

Steve watched from his look out at the action that was going on below the tree that he was in. He watched as Nil took up post behind rock. They broth watched as Kensi moved in on Jack from his left side just out of his line of sight. Jack was setting up tarp wire when he was shot in chest by Kensi whoever Kensi had not seen CRD Wainwright hiding in the reef half submerge in the lake. Nil seen a clear shot he took his chance he took his shot at the CRD Wainwright taken him out of the game.

Out of nowhere a shot was heard ring out north-west from the lake. Steve moved his eyes towards where the sound had come from. At first he did not see anything. Then he was movement from under the camouflage netting a female finger moved towards the bushes.

It was Catherine he was impressed with her long distant shooting skills. She had been hunting her brother by the look of it. Steve used all his seal training to follow her. He could believe his eyes and ears what he saw and heard was a page out of the survivors a reality television show. When he thought about it he really should accepted this from his two girls. He listened to his girlfriend and sister conversion.

"I could not get to Kensi in time she was taken out be Commander Wainwright but not forget she took my brother out while he was setting up a trip wire" Catherine told Merry.

"Is the Commander still in play" Merry asked.

"No he was taken out by LT Nil who no longer in play" Catherine said

"You took a seal out" Merry asked

"Yeah I did, I sued a page out of your brother book" Catherine said with smile

"I followed McGee down as far as range set up post and watched the action of the seal taken one other out. I didn't see who took the shot that took out Sam none did see where it comes from but I am sure it was Steve who made it" Merry said.

"What happen to McGee" Catherine asked

"He sure Sam foot step to make his way to Steve camp only the camp was fake a trap and McGee walk into" merry said

"The charges are set for fun" Catherine told to Merry

"Good let have a little fun with Det Deeks" Merry said

"I get the impassion that you know him" Catherin said to Merry

"I don't but my friend from school back Hawaii do, the was… umm will he has change still running after girls that way out of his range" Merry said.

"Do tell" Catherine said rolling her eyes

"He went out with her for three months before she give into him and slept with him and then he broke up with her the following week" Merry said

"Let the games begin" Catherine said with smile

"After we take out Deeks we go after my brother together" Merry said

"Deal" Catherine said.

Steve watched as his girls play mind game with Deeks setting off charge one meter way from Deeks make Deeks take cover and take look around for un-friends. Steve was enjoining himself watch his girls when Catherine set off chain reaction when she took a shot to set of one charge coursing Deeks take cover behind tree. For the scorned time that day he wishes he had his camera with him. The two girls where slow moving Deeks towards them where they were waiting for him on west and east side of bank. When Deeks made run for west bank for cover he came face to face with barrel of rifle, she smiles at him as she shot him point blank range. Steve knew fist hand just how much that hurts has he had been receiving end more times than he care to count.

Steve looked around him for advantage to take the girls out and win but he realized that the girls had him trapped. He had clean shot at his sister as he scanned for Catherine only to not be found anywhere. He knew that game was up. If he took the short he would give way his position to Catherine who could have clean shot at him from where she is set up. Reluctantly he took the shot take out he sister while she gathered ammo from the fall Det Deeks. He ducked behind his hide out and scanned the area for any camouflage netting and did not find any. He then thought of make a run for it in to lake and that what he did as he run paint ball winze pass his left ear and hit the tree. He dived in to the lake and calculated the angle to pin down Catherine camp. He knew best change would be to swim to the other side of lake and come around to her position. When Steve came up with the plan he did not know Come up for air and pulling himself out of lake was the last thing he would do. When he came out of the water Catherine was standing there with her handgun sitting in three up high with clean shot and she did not hesitate she took the shot and won the game.

Sun was starting to set over when the game came to end Steve and Catherine were taken back to base camp. Where everyone was not waiting for them the first thing Steve did was give his sister hug told her well done for turning my own game plan against me by team up with Catherine and then sacrificing yourself so that Catherine could take shot.

That night it had BBQ at the base and they all sang Ho His Jolly Good Fellow, Sam wife had cake made in shape of hand-grenade which was so Steve.


	5. Home Sweet home

Steve turns off the alarm and turn to his right where Catherine was laying. He turns to her and said "good-morning Lieutenant" for which Catherine replied "good-morning Commander".

Steve Kissed her and she rapped her right leg over his hip and deepened the kiss by pulling him closer. He kissed her long her jaw line down her neck slowly came back up finding her lips.

When the two finely come down to the kitchen with around seven I in the morning when they sat down for breakfast.

"Vanessa, Marie and I are going to have girl's morning this morning while you man do what you do best" Catherine said.

"Ok we meet here at around one in afternoon out plane at half pass two" Joe said.

With the five mints the all when there way out the front door. They girls were heading to wards the mall Catherine call Kono to set up little get together with Steve Ohana at his place for that night to celebrate his birthday even if it was day late.

The girls start of at the hairdressers getting there hair done and little shopping. They had coffee and cupcake for brunch. By the time one came around the girls hands a full of bags. Catherine had gone Steve new polo shirt and pair of new boots and she had got Vanessa a pair of earrings blue diamond which a matching necklace.

Meanwhile at the NICS HQ Steve, Joe and Sam where in the training room doing a full work out when Deeks and Kensi worked in on them in full training mode. Steve pulled Deeks to side to have little chat with him.

"Shaggy, do you have any idea just how close you come to getting thump by Catherine. She help it in which was not easy for her to do she really did grow up with five brothers who are seal well that is if James retransfer come threw plus her father is an ex Navy Seal who tutor her how to fight from every young age" Steve told him.

"Do yourself a favour and stay away from her for your own safety" Joe told him.

After Sam talked to Hetty the three of them left to after Joe had talk with Kensi about her reunion with her mother which was shock to Joe at first about what they have uncover about death of his old friend. After Kensi played the tape to Joe he had to smile it was just like his friend to help other at the cost of his own.

"That was just like your father to help save a live when were he could" Joe said to Kensi.

Sam asked Joe you ready to go and the three of them left to they were meeting up with ADM Smith for early lunch. When it came to pay Steve bet Sam to it.

"Consider this the sake dinner I own you" Steve said and paid for lunch.

After wards they were heading to Sam place to meet up with the girls. When they walk in the first thing Steve noted was Catherine hair cute which had reminded Steve of their time at Annapolis. Catherine had lost a bet and had to get her long hair which was down to her hip at the time had to be cut by Steve. It was start of at one time deal which ends up with Steve cutting her hair every two months for two years which had continued well in the five year that Steve was at naval Intelligence before he transfers to the seals.

Catherine had them both packed and ready for departure to Oahu where Steve had made their home base for the last year and half be fore that they on and off home base had been Enterprise or where ever Catherine had be based at.

While Joe was packing Steve had managed to find little time to talk to Vanessa his god-daughter about the last Email he had got from her. It had been about chinse class she had asked about his time in as a prisoner of war long with few Chinse prisoners in Afghanistan. He was glad that he could help his god-daughter with her homework from time to time it made feel has that was doing his job has her god-father and not just sitting back watching Catherine her god-mother do all the work.

He remembers telling Sam that he really did not know how he was going to be god-father to Vanessa when he was always way in some country at any give time. Sam and his wife had told him that he find way to be there for her when she need him the most course they didn't really trust any the other with they daughter other then Joe White Sam Seal training officer but he has to many God-Children as it is to worry over.

He had smiled and give Vanessa sum money to buy herself that dress she want for school dance which she was save up for know every well that Catherine was would have got her some jewellery to go with the dress that they both knew that was on lay-by.

Once Joe was down they said they goodbyes and were no they were to the airstrip where a Bell UH-1N Twin Huey chopper that was wait to take them back home where Five 0 was had set up party for Steve which poor Steve had no idea of.

They land at Pearl Base at six that afternoon and they head to Steve place Catherine had text Kono when they were just about to land letting her know that they were on there way. Steve weaved through traffic head to the house. He was tried and bruised from his training that morning as well as the shot that he had received from Catherine. He knew that she had out played him by using his own play book against him. He was so proud of her for out playing the seals and winning.

He pulled in to his drive way has he got out of the Joe car and the three of them headed towards the house. He heard the smoke alarm going off. He ran in to the house only to be yelled at "Happy Birthday" by his family. There was Danny with broom setting off the fair alarm. He looked around to see Kono, Chin, Malia, Max, Charlie, Kamekona, Danny and his daughter Grace.

"You did really think that we let you get out of celebrate your birthday without us now did you" Danny asked.

"One can only hope" Steve said with smile and looked around his live room there was big sign say **Hau'oli la Hanau ****in big colorful letters**.

"The sign look great Grace It is beautiful" Steve said

"Do you like it Uncle Steve" she asked has she stepped closer to him.

"I love it Grace, thank you" he said and hug her and kissed her cheek.

The team all talk and ate cake until it was time for Grace to go to sleep. Danny put her in Merry old room and then came back down. Steve took out a DVD that ADM Smith had given him which was a video of the paint ball fight. The Ohana watch it together, Steve pulled Catherine down next to him and pulled her close to him.


End file.
